Night Terrors
} |name = Night Terrors |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Nights_terrors.jpg |px = 250px |start = Elven Alienage |end = |location = The Fade |previous = Wayward Son |next = Depending on outcome, Who Needs Rescuing? |appearances = Dragon Age 2 }} Night Terrors is a secondary quest in Dragon Age II. The quest is acquired from a letter in your mansion at the beginning of Act 2. Feynriel, the apostate mage that was rescued from slavers during Wayward Son, has gone into a coma due to a particular talent of his. His mother, Arianni, has called upon assistance from Hawke and Keeper Marethari to save him. In order wake him up, you must enter the Fade to confront the demons struggling for control over him. and refuse to enter the Fade. All companions present will comment upon the quest. Initially refusing the quest however, will nullify this allowing you to accept the quest without rivalry as long as you tell Marethari "I understand".}} Walkthrough Before entering the Fade After a conversation with Keeper Marethari and Arianni, the Keeper will talk to you in person, asking you to kill Feynriel in the Fade should he turn into an abomination. This process would make Feynriel Tranquil, and he would no longer be a threat. If you answer "I understand": : : : The other option "I can't do that",: : : : Once you enter the Fade, if Anders is in the party, Justice takes over. Anders/Justice will automatically cast Vengeance when in the Fade, even if he has not been taught it. Torpor The first demon, a sloth demon, can be found immediately upon entering the courtyard. It will ask you to allow him to possess Feynriel and offers power, knowledge, or magic in return (the results are described later in this page). If you accept the offer and Anders is in the party, Justice will object and you will have to fight him. Upon his defeat, he will leave your party for the duration of this quest. Later, just before the demon possesses Feynriel, you will get another chance to reject the demon's offer. If Hawke rejects the offer, Torpor must be defeated. If you accept the demon's offer: : : : : If you reject the demon's offer: : : : : If you listen to the offer with Anders in your party, he will demand that you attack the demon. If you listen to Anders and attack the demon: : If you tell Anders to back down, he will attack you. : : After you defeat Anders, you can still choose to accept or reject the demon's offer, for the same approval changes as above (with the exception of Anders). Other two demons Hawke will be able to go up one of two quest-marked doors, where the demons struggling for dominion over Feynriel await. During the visions, you can: *(top options) point out the discontinuities of the visions *(middle options) agree with the demons, pretending that the visions are real *(bottom options) bluntly tell Feynriel that he is facing the demons Either way Feynriel will recognize that he is in the Fade and is being tempted by the demons. However, choosing mostly middle or bottom options will frighten Feynriel and make him insecure, while choosing mostly top options will making him more confident of his powers. Choosing mostly middle options will also result in Torpor refusing to possess Feynriel if given the opportunity. After completing one of the rooms, there will be a rage demon in the central room, where Torpor was located. Caress Caress, the desire demon, can be found within the door labeled "Feynriel's Desires", posing as Feynriel's father Vincento. Hawke will confront Feynriel in the form of his mother Arianni. The following party members, in preceding order, will betray Hawke if tempted by this demon (note that only one party member is tempted at each encounter): * Isabela will be tempted by the offer of a new ship and crew. *: , if a witty comment chosen *: , if an aggressive comment chosen * Aveline will be tempted by getting back her deceased husband, Ser Wesley Wryme The first door on the left contains a book with Codex entry: Beyond the Veil: Spirits and Demons The pride demon Wryme can be found within the door labeled "Feynriel's Pride", posing as Keeper Marethari. Hawke will confront Feynriel in the form of First Enchanter Orsino. The following party members, in preceding order, will betray Hawke when tempted by this demon (note that only one party member is tempted at each encounter): * Merrill will tempted by the offer of power enough to save and protect her people. *: for a diplomatic choice. *: for a sarcastic choice. *: for an aggressive choice. * Fenris will be tempted by being given power enough to be an equal to the Tevinter mages. * Varric will be tempted by the offer of power to get back at his brother, Bartrand, for his betrayal in the Deep Roads. Temptations If either demon succeeds in tempting a party member, Hawke will have to fight it along with the tempted party member. Once a companion is defeated, they will be expelled from the Fade. Anders will never be tempted as Justice keeps him safe here. Sebastian will refuse to even enter the Fade, as this is apparently no place for "a man of the faith". The party members listed above will always betray Hawke, regardless of friendship/rivalry points or the resolution of issues related to their temptation. For example, even if Varric's friend meter is maxed out and he has confronted Bartrand during the relevant companion quest, he will still betray Hawke when tempted by Wryme. Likewise, Aveline will still betray Hawke when tempted by Caress, even if she has a full friend meter and has begun a relationship with Donnic. In both cases, only those characters will betray Hawke. With Caress, Isabela is the default, but if she isn't in your party and Aveline is, it will be Aveline. With Wryme the order is Merrill, Fenris, then Varric. Therefore, if you go into the Fade with Anders, Aveline, and Varric, you could potentially lose all three for the duration of the quest (if you choose to deal with Torpor). A party of Merrill, Fenris, and Varric could only lose one character. Possible Outcomes Once all demons are defeated, head back out to where you met Torpor to encounter Feynriel and decide his fate. If you made a deal with the demon, he will be there to claim possession. There are three possible outcomes for Feynriel for this quest. * Make a deal with and pick your reward. To ensure a reward is given, the player must respond with the topmost or bottommost answers during the demon encounters. Upon returning to Torpor, the player must convince Feynriel he is safe with the demon. If any condition is not satisfied, the sloth demon will say his mind is useless and attack, resulting to the next mentioned conclusion. If successful, the possession will results in an encounter later in the game with people who have been driven insane by their dreams. * You save Feynriel. With encouragement and Hawke's refusal to kill him, Feynriel will seek out mages in Tevinter for more knowledge on how to handle his abilities. His mother will not like that he leaves without saying goodbye, but understands. The Keeper will reward you with the Tome of the Slumbering Elders. If you didn't tell Feynriel of the demons and he figures it out for himself, he will show more confidence and will not ask you to kill him. This outcome will trigger the Who Needs Rescuing?-quest in Act 3, where Feynriel uses his newly gained abilities to save a kidnapped noble-woman. * Make Feynriel Tranquil by killing him in the Fade. If you choose mostly middle or bottom options in the conversations with Caress and Wryme, Feynriel will be horrified and will beg for it himself. If you respond with the topmost answers, Feynriel will want to go to Tevinter, but you will still have the option to make him Tranquil, against his will: choose "I cannot let you go." Back from the Fade, the Keeper will reward you with the Tome of the Slumbering Elders. Arianni will be devastated. If you speak to Thrask in the Gallows Courtyard in Act 2, he will tell that she committed suicide by taking poison. *Save Feynriel: ** ** *Kill Feynriel in the Fade: ** :Anders shockingly admits that he did not expect Hawke to be so honest and gives some respect for telling the truth. Fenyriel's mother will be furious with Hawke, but Keeper Marethari interrupts her and defends Hawke, saying that even the best can fall prey to demonic temptation. Betrayals by companions will result in quests for each betraying companion. Depending on Hawke's dialogue choices it can lead to friendship or rivalry points. Aveline - Doubts that Linger Fenris - Fenris Night Terrors Isabela - Isabela's Apology Merrill - Merrill, An Apology Varric - Varric's Apology Anders - Anders in the Fade Rewards # 4 attribute points: ## 1 for reading the Book in the first room ## 1 for solving the first barrel puzzle ## 2 for solving the second barrel puzzle # If Hawke sides with the demon: ## 6 attribute points if Hawke chooses "Power" ## 1 talent/spell point if Hawke chooses "Knowledge" ## 2 unique runes that offer magic resistance if Hawke chooses "Magic" # If Hawke does not side with the demon: ## Tome of the Slumbering Elders # For finishing the quest : ## 1000 XP Puzzles *1. The flying book in the first room can be read. As it will always stop at roughly the same places simply wait for it and pause to click on it twice, (once to stop it and again to read). You (or rather your currently controlled character) will get . Bringing up the radial menu to pause and to select it helps in catching the book, as it moves constantly. *2. East of the first room are 7 barrels that can be moved by clicking on them. If you can get all four large barrels on the floor and the three smaller ones above them within the move-limit you get another . You only have a limited number of moves to make. In order to successfully complete this puzzle, you must first move the top two big barrels on the right, exposing the left-middle small barrel. Move this barrel up. Move the far-left small barrel to the right, then move the big barrel above it to the floor. Move the top small barrel left. Move the top-middle large barrel left. Move the right-hand small barrel up, the bottom small barrel right, the left-top large barrel down, then move all the small barrels up and left. Finally, move the right-bottom large barrel left and drop the top large barrel down. *3. The second barrel puzzle is in the next room to the east. This time you have to get all four red barrels into the middle of the 10 barrels to get another . Alternative explanations Puzzle 1 A B C D E F G H Click on the barrels in this order: C G F E A B F E A B C G H D Puzzle 2 A B C D E F G H I J K L Click on the barrels in this order: B H E K G A L F B C E D I H J K *'Note:' Whichever character you use to complete the puzzle will get the attribute points. For example, if you are controlling Varric when solving the puzzle, he will get the points. Notes * If you visit Sundermount before starting this quest you may encounter Templars demanding a group of Dalish hand over Feynriel (if you sent Feynriel to the Dalish, or let him choose, at the conclusion of Wayward Son). During the conversation you can side with either the Dalish or the Templars in in the following fight or simply leave the conversation. Taking a side results in while simply leaving results in . It is also possible with a special dialog option, to convince the Templars to leave peacefully, though reluctantly. Conclusion: :*You don't gain anything from the peaceful solution. :*If you take either side you gain roughly 280XP for the kills and 770 for resolving this situation (plus random loot from corpses). Siding with the templars has no effect on "Night terrors". Further effects of this are unknown as of yet. :*The rogue skill Confusion can be used to turn allies (templars or dalish) into enemies. If you kill them during Confusion's duration, you can gain roughly 100 additional XP. The leaders of each group cannot be killed, however. * if he is in the party when you speak with Arianni in regards to the quest, stating it was what caused the fall of the Golden City by Tevinter mages. He will also refuse to be in the party to enter the Fade, stating it's no place for a man of the faith. So if you are working on the Loyalty of the Prince achievement do not take Sebastian to your initial conversation with Arianni, then select "I'll come back later" instead of starting the quest. Go to Merill's home nearby and add him to your party, then go back to Arianni and begin the quest. and select "I understand" when talking to Marathari. Once the quest begins, you will immediately go to the party select screen, so you can replace Sebastian as he refuses to come. * The DLC mabari hound can be very useful here as he cannot be tempted. However, when gearing up for the pride demon fight, wait to summon the dog once the fight is initiated or he might be locked out behind the door. * If you turn off the tempted character's tactics and add one with Self > Any > Wait, they will just stand there for the whole fight making it much more manageable. You would need to set the tactics before you enter the room, since once the battle starts, they are no longer in your party, and thus their tactics cannot be chosen. Bugs *At times, the barrels will go into each other, higher than they should and/or lower than they should, if this happens just carry on or try again, it's still possible to get the reward if this happens. *If you use the Hold Position command as soon as you enter the Fade, and go to the second barrel puzzle with the red barrels, it triggers the effect of you walking out and talking with Torpor. If you side with him and choose Power, this will automatically give you a specialization point, making it possible to gain all three specializations. Trivia * When Isabela is tempted with the offer of a ship, she will respond to the demon by saying "I like big boats, I cannot lie." This is a reference to the rap song "Baby Got Back". If Hawke has taken on the sarcastic voice type, they will question her about this line during Isabela's Apology. * The official strategy guide suggests taking Sebastian with you especially on Nightmare difficulty, as he is "immune to the temptations of the Fade". However, Sebastian cannot be taken with you at all, saying "the Fade is no place for a man of faith." External Links *RarityGuide.com: Step by Step Puzzle Solution Guide (with images) Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests